Ron weasley
Ronald Bilius24' "Ron" Weasley' (b. 1 March, 1980) was an Englishpure-blood2 wizard, the sixth and youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett). He was also the younger brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and the elder brother of Ginny. Ron and his brothers and sister lived at the Burrow, on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole. Physical appearance Ron inherited the typical Weasley family traits: fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. When he became embarrassed, his ears notably turned red. He had blue eyes, a long nose, and was described as being very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet.27 In this way, his stature was similar to those of his older brothers Bill and Percy, rather than the heavily built Charlie, and Fred and George.1 Magical abilities and skills Ron was often insecure about his own abilities when compared to his elder brothers and famous best friend. However, once that lessened a bit he proved to be a powerful wizard in his own right. Ron was able to conjure a corporeal Jack Russell Terrier Patronus, which is a mark of superior magical ability. Relashonships Ron was quite close with his family. Although he was sometimes embarrassed by their lack of money, Ron was fiercely protective of his siblings, and always stoutly defended his parents. He was outraged when his brother Percy called their father a failure and greatly upset their mother with his estrangement, as Ron was close to both of his parents.44 Etymology Ronald is the Scottish form of the Scandinavian name Ragnvald, which was derived from the Old Norse Ragnvaldr, composed of the elements ragn, "advice", and valdr, "ruler".46 It is a cognate of the name Reginald, which is derived from the Germanic form of the name, Raginwald, meaning "the prince's counsellor". All these names carry the meaning of a person who acts as a trusted advisor to a person in power, much as Ron acted as a friend and confidant to Harry Potter Appearances * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Quidditch Through the Ages (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * The Queen's Handbag * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life (Mentioned only) * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Brickheadz: Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Notes and references # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films - (see this image) # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 16 (Godric's Hollow) - "He was waiting for the moment when Ron’s labelled dot would reappear in the corridors of Hogwarts, proving that he had returned to the comfortable castle, protected by his status of pureblood." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 17 (A Sluggish Memory) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # ↑ 7.0 7.1 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 12 (The Polyjuice Potion) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) - "The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) - "“Say that again,” Ron said, his face as red as his hair." # ↑ Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," The Leaky Cauldron, 16 July 2005 at Accio Quote! # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) - "Harry’s stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 10 (Hallowe'en) - "“Oh, no,” said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 11 (Quidditch) - "What are you doing?” moaned Ron, gray-faced." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) - "Ready?” Ron called, his face pale but determined." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 17 (The Man with Two Faces) - "Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 5 (The Whomping Willow) - "Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) - "Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart’s valentine flowers and closed his mouth again." # ↑ 19.0 19.1 " Pottermore - New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" # ↑ 20.0 20.1 "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com," Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000 at Accio Quote! # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) # ↑ http://www.beyondhogwarts.com # ↑ 23.0 23.1 23.2 23.3 23.4 Pottermore - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) (Daily Prophet, 08 July 2014) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) # ↑ 25.0 25.1 PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part one # ↑ Rowling Answers 10 Questions About Harry # ↑ 27.0 27.1 27.2 27.3 27.4 27.5 27.6 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # ↑ 28.0 28.1 28.2 28.3 28.4 28.5 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire # ↑ 29.0 29.1 29.2 29.3 29.4 29.5 29.6 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # ↑ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 18 (Birthday Surprises) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 19 (Elf Tails) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 20 (Lord Voldemort's Request) # ↑ 34.0 34.1 34.2 34.3 34.4 34.5 34.6 34.7 34.8 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince # ↑ 35.00 35.01 35.02 35.03 35.04 35.05 35.06 35.07 35.08 35.09 35.10 35.11 35.12 35.13 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life # ↑ J.K. Rowling's U.S. Book Tour # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Act Three, Scene Seventeen # ↑ JK Rowling One-On-One: Part One. Today Show (NBC) # ↑ 40.0 40.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 # ↑ In The Cursed Child, Albus says this to Scorpius as they transform into Harry and Ron with Polyjuice Potion. # ↑ Leaky Cauldron: J.K. Rowling Talks Marriage, Writing and More at Open Book Tour Stop in New York City # ↑ 44.0 44.1 44.2 44.3 44.4 44.5 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # ↑ 45.0 45.1 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # ↑ Behind the Name: Ronald # ↑ Wiktionary: Bilius # ↑ Still magic in middle age... It's Harry Potter and a new-look Hermione: Cast set to star in highly-anticipated stage play is revealed # ↑ 16 July 2005 The Leaky Cauldron Interview with J.K. Rowling # ↑ Time Magazine - "A Good Scare" - Available on Accio Quote Category:Students Category:Articles with information from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them